Work vehicles equipped with a work machine used to load dirt, crushed stones, or the like onto a dump truck or the like have been known. As such a work vehicle, there is a wheel loader. A wheel loader is a vehicle having a bucket for performing excavation work, which works by traveling with tires. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses performing slow stop control near a bucket tilt end position.